


Winer's purr

by Hoardinghordofpost



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoardinghordofpost/pseuds/Hoardinghordofpost
Summary: Eder is great at animal-assisted therapy. Fluff and cuteness over 9000.





	Winer's purr

**Author's Note:**

> Originally gift for @BeautifulBearInTutu during Discord's Secret Santa .

Priest squinted his triple eyes so hard, that Eder could not tell them apart.

-And what is exactly the point of that?

-Fun? Trying something new?

-Animals are not fond of _me,_ farmer – Vatnir snorted with sarcasm.

Mirri started to wiggle in warrior's hands, so he got her closer to his chest, where she layed her head upon and began to purr, little sweetheart. That was the reason he had chosen her to this task. Kaz was too independent, Trixie's clumsiness could end bad, Corlagon few times went for his eyes without any warning.

-Just try it up. Feel her fur, yeah?

Godlike stood impassively, glaring on the second man and animal in his arms. Undecided, he licked off salvia from the gums with grayish tongue. The furry food ration didn't seem to be dangerous or poisonous, and compliance could get Dyrwoodian quicker from his back. Glamfellen, under blue gaze, took down one of his gloves and slowly moved his bare hand toward the cat. Frostbitten fingers delved into soft fur.

-You see? She likes it – Eder encouraged elf.

Vatnir threw him quick look before putting rest of his palm onto the animal. His back had visibly tensed up before he started to move his hand.

Mirri stretched out, showing her claws. Priest immediately stepped back, almost tumbling.

-Hey, hey. It's alright. She's just relaxing, ain'cha girl?

-I think... I think it's enough - Vatnir's shifting and nervous looks reminded veteran the scared horses from Saint's War times – even if they had smelled better. Too much pressure could ruin whole work.

-Ready when you are.

 

Soon after their „sessions” Mirri started to sleep in the canoe beside the godlike. The first sight of it gave Eder the additional skip in his step.

Some time later Gosha joined Mirri. And then Chloe. Next was Elmo, Loki and Frau Nils. Warrior was amazed, when he had spotted Nalvi and Pancake in the legs of the bed, on both sides of sleeping priest.

Even if Vatnir had never been convinced to the any of the piglets, Eder's heart grew every time he saw blanket of purring fuzzballs and godlike's shy smile.

 


End file.
